


无法打开的门

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：我给哈里加满血去单挑露比，跑过去就挂了，都没来得及说句话，直接死。为什么金不在，哈里就必死？以及，卡拉洁要处理莱利的尸体，为什么不直接扔进河里（一个玩死的结局是河中出现警察浮尸）而非要大张旗鼓地挂在树上，让人猜测这是与罢工相关的私刑，生怕其他人注意不到？如果有更多谎话……警告：OOC，各种扯淡。
Relationships: Klaasje Amandou/Ruby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	无法打开的门

  
01  
问题很简单：杀或被杀。  
露比咬紧牙齿，抿着嘴唇，扭出一个微笑。  
罐装开罐器，妙啊。

02  
但世事难料。  
露比在木板道底下，望远镜举在眼前，盯着补给基地的门前。  
那里有两个人，而不是一个。其中一位是她料到会出现的人形开罐器，另一位出乎她的意料，穿着橙色夹克、戴着圆眼镜，一个瘦巴巴的少年犯警探。  
“ _你还是接受事实吧，不可能每道门都能进去的。_ ”少年犯警探对人形开罐器说，“ _还能怎么做呢？_ ”他抬起手，手心贴着门，露出一个悲伤的微笑。  
“该死哦该死……”露比摇了摇头。

03  
需要判断：  
第一种可能：俩人是一伙的，少年犯警探也成了M的人。  
第二种可能：他们不是一伙，少年犯警探卷进了他不该参与的案件。  
露比踱步。火上加热的香蕉粥散发出香甜味。她还记着开罐器带领的暗杀小队成员，少年犯警探不在其中。  
无论如何，M必须知道，如果他威胁别人，他们肯定会采取措施保护自己。等着给他的傀儡收尸吧，这会是一条信息。  
但是，如果第二种可能……  
她挪开锅，熄灭火，盘腿坐下，用勺子搅动香蕉粥。但是，如果……  
计划赶不上变化，她为此叹气，只得随机应变，鼠夹得变成鼠笼，猎物无法变成猎人。可她真的想赢啊。

04  
露比回想起她跟卡拉洁在屋顶闲聊。  
天黑了，空气里有雪和烟的味道。她喝啤酒，卡拉洁不只喝酒，她们眺望加姆洛克城区的灯火。  
“讲讲奥兰治文学。”  
卡拉洁低头微笑，用拇指抚摸嘴唇下面的皮肤。“你想读什么？”  
“无线电技术……”  
“我是说，文学。”她着重说了“文学”。  
“不了解文学。”  
“你想读什么样的故事？什么样的书？”  
“人像石子一样不断死去的故事。”  
“石子？”  
“天上掉下来的石子。”她随口说，话出口才发现理应如此。  
卡拉洁抬起眼，望向天空。  
值了，能让她眼望天空，值了。“你喜欢什么……文学？”她故意用“文学”这词，加了重音。  
卡拉洁收回视线，拿起杯子，抿了一口。“不断尖叫的故事……”她说，转着杯子，“我喜欢这个，不断尖叫、嚎叫、惨叫，但没有发出任何声音的……故事。”她一只手握着杯子，慢悠悠地抬起另一只手，把食指压在嘴唇上，出神地望向地面。

05  
人形开罐器和青少年警探，走进鼠笼。  
她已经没法赢了，杀人机器只能用来拖延时间。

06  
露比想起3月4日，卡拉洁要她上楼。雇佣兵死倒在卧室地板上。  
“你杀了他？”她问卡拉洁。  
“不是我。如果是我冲他开枪，你在楼下肯定听到过枪声。”  
“是谁干的？”  
“不知道。”卡拉洁点起烟，手指微微颤抖，香烟也在手中微微发抖，“不过，我们也许……能拿他派上点儿用场。”  
“什么用场？”  
“你提起过私奔。”  
“我已经放弃。”  
“该把私奔提上日程了。”卡拉洁弹了弹烟灰，低头看尸体。在卧室灯光下，她没法像一座石雕——眼睛下面有黑眼圈，头发干枯、毫无光泽，皮肤苍白、干燥缺水，不像雕琢后的大理石那样光滑、光润，但仍然像某种雕像。纸雕，露比想，一座纸雕像。

07  
露比从人形开罐器和青少年警探身边跑开，提防着埋伏的暗杀小队。她以为这些杀手会出现，截住她的去路，但是没有。  
冲出地下室的门，迎接她的只有海滨夜晚腥咸的空气。在运河附近躲藏下来，没过多久，她看到开罐器和瘦巴巴的家伙从夜色里并肩走来。他们没有搜寻她的踪迹，只是走路，似乎要去什么地方，时不时轻声交谈。她看着他们穿过水闸，去运河的另一岸了。  
她想着大概安全了，从藏身处出来，就听见不远处褴褛飞旋的方向传来叫嚷声、争吵声，接着是枪声，一声、两声，哭叫声、喊声，枪声、枪声……  
终于安静下来。  
发生了什么？

08  
水闸上有个人，面朝大海背对马丁内斯站着，背影是露比熟悉的。  
他在看海，露比想，为什么这时候来看海？或者，他是来找她？  
似乎把海装进了眼睛里，水闸上的人开始转身，像个快要停住的陀螺或愚人，他非常缓慢地转身，从每一个角度注视马丁内斯。终于转到面对露比的方向，他的视线扫过她，又扫回来，呆呆地注视她片刻，认出了她。  
“露比。”他说。  
“嗯。”露比抬起一只手打招呼，“你来这儿干什么，格伦？”  
“我……”格伦睁大眼睛，显得困惑，“我……”他低下头，走过来，“我来找你。我想是这样。”  
“发生什么事了？刚才……”  
“条子在城里乱嗅。”格伦似乎回忆起来，“他们……在找你的麻烦。”  
“我知道。”  
“他们问提图斯，像开罐器。”  
“没错，开罐器。”  
“提图斯对他们说了……”他显得有点抱歉。  
“我猜到他们肯定会提供线索。”  
“所以……所以……”格伦眼望着大海，神情恍惚，又睁大了眼睛。  
浪头在黑暗中碎出一线洁白，冲上又退下，一浪又一浪。格伦不出声了，露比也不出声，他们听着海浪、风和灯塔的声音。  
大概过了一辈子那么长的时间，格伦叹了口气，又想起话头。“我来提醒你提防条子。”  
“谢了。”露比抬手指指褴褛飞旋的方向，“刚才发生了什么事？”  
“刚才……”格伦回忆着，“雇佣兵来了……”他似乎终于意识到发生了什么，叫起来，“雇佣兵来了！”  
“然后呢？”  
“他们穿着盔甲，拿着枪，要……”格伦不舒服似的捂住腹部，“提图斯……我记得他们开枪。”他垂下头。  
“怎么了？”  
格伦松开胳膊，慢慢抬起头来。“枪战。提图斯在……我……”他说不清，“但是，提图斯……”  
露比看着他。  
格伦困惑似的摇了摇头。“发生了什么？”  
“我不知道，我在问你。”  
“我来警告你条子来了。你得当心他们。”  
“谢谢。”露比点点头。  
格伦摸了摸口袋，露比发现他的手似乎直接插进他自己的身体，可他仍没能找到想要的东西。“你有烟吗？”格伦问，“我想抽支烟。”  
露比低头从口袋里掏出烟，再抬起头，格伦已经不见了。  
格伦大概是死了，站着水闸上时就已经死了，她想，自己点起烟，吸了一口，慢慢吐气。死后进入大海，进入马丁内斯的灯光，进入一支香烟产生的缭绕上升的烟气。

09  
一个女孩从露比身边跑过。  
她放声大笑，眼睛却是沉郁的。  
等一下，她笑了吗？  
不……露比意识到，自己并没有听到声音。真奇怪，笑声响彻耳畔，却没有声音。  
那个女孩子，只是沉默而快速地跑，像一只燕子掠过。  
燕子翅膀边缘清晰得近乎锋利，露比想，是凶器，是铸铁的刀刃。  
她想象城市里腾起的火光。

10  
也许该跟伊泽贝尔道别。道别要说什么呢？她没什么可说的，也不喜欢道别，更喜欢再次相见。  
我会回来，露比在心里念。  
她又想到莉莉恩和孩子们，想到夏天在码头上喝酒钓鱼。  
小莉莉抱着玩具从她身后走过来，光着脚不发出一点声音，她还是注意到了，扭过身看这孩子。小莉莉探头往海水里张望。  
“羊羊害怕跌进海里。”她说着，把孩子揽到身边。  
小莉莉顺从地困在她的臂弯里，靠着她的身体，就地坐下来，抱紧羊羊，若有所思地盯着随细浪跳动的浮标。  
她喝了口酒，揽着孩子，感到风从她的短发边跑过，抬起头把视线投向海天相接的地方，等待着。  
等待什么？  
她也不知道，反正不是一条鱼。一直不知道。

11  
露比想起瘦巴巴的青少年警探说过的话： _不可能每道门都能进去的。_  
对她而言，卡拉洁是一道不能进入的门。反之也是同样。她自己就是一道不允许任何人进入的门，又怎能要求别人？  
无法打开的门无法打开无法打开的门，像是绕口令。 _还能怎么做呢？_  
“我会被背叛你。”卡拉洁这么说过。  
“谁不会呢？”露比耸耸肩，反正“忠诚”不是她擅长的领域。于是她亲吻卡拉洁，感到卡拉洁回吻时微微发抖。那又是什么意思，又有什么意义？  
没什么，就像她的每一次微笑、每一次垂下眼睑、每一次点燃一支香烟，和她的每一句话，既不是真的也不是假的，不用去分析、思考，那只是卡拉洁而已。  
卡拉洁是什么？  
指缝间滑落的水银、远处月亮的光，纸做的女王雕像。

12  
当时露比在车里，听见敲车门的声音。  
她打开车门。卡拉洁在外面，裹在单薄的大衣里。雪落在卡拉洁的头发、衣服肩膀和睫毛上，却不会融化，她眨了眨眼睛。  
露比俯身，伸手握住卡拉洁的手，帮她爬上车来。  
“车里真暖和。”卡拉洁在副驾驶座位上安顿下来。  
“想吃早饭吗？”露比问。  
“有吗？”  
“馅饼。”馅饼还热着呢。  
“好，我饿了。”  
露比把馅饼递过去，看着卡拉洁接过来。她低头，试探性地咬了一小口，尝尝味道，满意地点了一下头。“好吃。”  
露比把音乐的声音开大，翻开无线电杂志。卡拉洁听着音乐，吃馅饼，什么其他事都不做。  
她们在一起时，卡拉洁的话似乎比平时少，她会沉默着，听着音乐，张大眼睛，吃东西，几乎显得孩子气。  
“私奔吧。”脱口而出，露比也为自己说出这话感到吃惊。

13  
输了，露比想。  
第一眼见到卡拉洁的时候，她就输了；计划背叛M的时候，她就输了；开始给M干活的时候，她就输了。不，从最开始，出生的那一刻，她就输定了。全盘皆输，输得底掉。  
她真的很想赢。  
没错，输家才会想赢。输了，输了，输了，又有什么关系？  
有一架秋千在海边。露比抓住挂木板的铁链摇了摇，然后踏上秋千，尝试着轻轻荡起来。  
露比不再去想。  
工会、M、哈迪兄弟、生意、输赢、高速路、结盟和背叛、食物和威胁，杀和被杀，还有卡拉洁，它们都在这里，也都在她身后了。  
在海洋与陆地之间，冬天与春天之间，亡魂和孩子之间，昨天和明天之间，露比什么都没想，只是望着月亮，荡起秋千。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 另一个结局：
> 
> 14  
> 不远处，一辆车停下。  
> 有人推开车门，走出来。她还不习惯短发，感觉夜风简直在贴着头皮吹。  
> 她本想叫她的名字，但没叫，决定还是让露比再玩一会儿秋千。


End file.
